ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ikki Tenryou: Attorney at Law episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Japanese adult anime series, Ikki Tenryou, Attorney at Law. The series lasted for 5 seasons and 128 episodes. The first, second and third seasons had 25 episodes while the fourth season had 20 episodes and the final season had 33 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #Ikki's First Day as a Lawyer - In the series opening, Ikki gets his new job as a lawyer. #The Scooby Snack Thief - Shaggy and Scooby get sent to court after "stealing" some Scooby Snacks from a Pokémon, but Ikki then realizes that they both love Scooby Snacks. (Decision: Not guilty, since Snorlax was actually the one who stole the Scooby Snacks from them, and Snorlax has to be put in jail for a week) (First appearance of Sakura and Velma, as they were hired by Ikki after he start interviewing for two assistants, after he was having trouble keeping track of his files) #Yo-Kai Court - Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan goes to court after Jibanyan unknowingly attacked Grovyle, thinking he was a wild Yo-Kai. (Decision: Not guilty, due to the fact that Grovyle was actually a Pokémon and not a Yo-Kai) #You're Too Dangerous! - Sonic and Tails are sent to court for ruining Sakura's Clow Cards. (Decision: Gulity and must pay the costs for Sakura's Clow Cards and be placed under house arrest for 3 weeks) #Ikki and Sakura's First Date - #Yusei's Court Trouble - #That Cursed Jackknife Dragon! - Jackknife Dragon gets sent to court after he starts cursing for no reason. (Decision: Not guilty, but he must be careful swearing to his friends a lot) #Metabee's Recycling Secret - #No Duel Cards Allowed - #The Shaman King's Court - #Ikki for a Day - After Ikki takes his day off from being a lawyer and Metabee turns off with no question, Sakura becomes a lawyer for a day, but it may be harder than she thought it would be. #Buzz Off for the Case! - #Judge Sora's Order with Tai and Agumon - #People vs. Light Yagami and Misa Amane - Light Yagami and Misa Amane are sent to court for killing the two Kiras. (Decision: Guilty) (Note: The episode serves as an alternative ending for the both Death Note magna and anime series) #Experiment 626 vs. Judge Sceptile - #Doraemon's Custody Trouble - #Velma's Twisting Mystery - #Pizza Cats in Court- The Samurai Pizza Cats are sent to court for damaging the city. (Decision: Not guilty, since Bad Bird was the one who damaged the city and blamed them, so he is put in prison by Ikki and the Samurai Pizza Cats) #Shoutmon It Out Loud - Shoutmon is sent to court for disturbing the peace with his loud shouting. (Decision: Not guilty, since Shoutmon only shouts when he is angry, and he was framed by someone) #Gotta Jail 'Em All! - Ash Ketchum gets sent to court for competing in illegal Pokémon battles. (Decision: Not guilty, as Ash may be reckless, but he loves all his Pokémon) #Yuma, Astral, and... Ikki!? - #Takato Meets His Match - #Naruto's Ninja Restraining Order - #Metabee Gets a Clue! - #Sakura Discovers Her Dad's Murderer - Sakura discovers that Noah was responsible for murdering her dad, so she and Ikki must place him in jail. (Decision: Guilty and Noah must be fired from Dueling and be executed on the electric chair) Season 2 #Amy Rose Sues - Amy Rose files a lawsuit against a company for wrongful termination after she was fired by her sleazy employer. (Decision: ???) #Kiniku Busted! - Kid Muscle is sent to court for steroid use. (Decision: Not guilty as Kid Muscle's muscles come from within him) #Robot Monkey Guts - Chiro of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go team is accused of illegally making his Robot Monkey companions fight without him. (Decision: Not guilty, since Chiro is revealed to be at a restaraunt eating, and the real culprit was Mandarain, as he framed him for that, so he is sent to prison for a year) #The Prank Wars - #Renamon's Exposure - Renamon is accused of indecent exposure and gets sent to court. (Decision: Not guilty as Renamon doesn't ever expose her body) #The Hyper Police in Court!? - The Hyper Police are sent to court for having unlicensed police work. (Decision: Not guilty as Metabee finds their licence at the last minute) #Giant Robot Court - The Gundam team is accused of property damage and sent to court. (Decision: Not guilty, since it was revealed that it wasn't the man, but the machine that caused damage) #Astro Boy the Speedster - Astro Boy is sent to court for speeding and his dad seeks Ikki's help. (Decison: Not guilty, since Astro Boy usually goes at his normal speed and doesn't usually get caught at all, even in his own city) #Judge Sceptile's Wonderful Day - #Beyblade is Gone- Jinga sues the Beyblade League for taking away his license without any reason whatsoever. (Decision: Guilty and and the league must give back his license) #People vs. Sorbet - Sorbet is sent to court for reviving Frezeer, and Ikki is called to be the prosecutor. (Desicion: Guilty and must be in space prison for life) (Note: The episode serves as a sequel for Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F) #Sonic Gets Robbed - Sonic sues Dr. Eggman for stealing all of his money he was saving up for his new shoes. (Decision: Guilty and must give Sonic back his money and be sent to prison for 7 months) #Dragon Ball Court - Goku is sent to court for abusing his power too much. (Decision: Not guilty, since he just has a big appetite for using his power) #Alchemist Court - Eric Alphonse gets sent to court for a raging rampage and Edward Elric seeks Ikki's help. (Decision: Not guilty as he is just a kid in a metal suit) #The Wild Clow Card - #Spike Goes to Court- Spike Spiegel is sent to court for illegal posession of guns. (Decision: Not guilty as Spike had a permit the whole time) #Sword Art Online Hacked - A unknown user hacks the world of Sword Art Online, but the Sword Art Online cast sue him for it and seek Ikki's help. (Decision: Guilty and the hacker by the name of Magecoolfox's account is suspended and Ikki and the Sword Art Online cast sends him to jail.) #Luffy the Stealer - Luffy is sent to court for stealing too much stuff. (Decision: Not guilty as he actually is a pirate and they might hire him to catch a thief that escaped from prison) #Speed Racing Cheater - Speed Racer is sent to court for "cheating" in his races. (Decision: Not guilty, since it was Max Powers who was cheating the whole time, and he framed him for that, so Ikki and Speed put him in jail) #bad teacher onizuka- onizuka is sent to court for spanking his students (decision: not guilty as they are all spoiled) # # # # # Season 3 #Yugi Muto vs. Weevil Underwood - Yugi Muto sues Weevil Underwood for tossing his Exodia cards into the ocean during a boat ride the night before Duelist Kingdom. (Decision: Guilty; Weevil Underwood is exposed as a cheater, stripped of his title as a regional champion duelist, disqualified and banned from all official Duel Monsters card game tournaments for life) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Ghost of Noah - # # # # # # # # # Season 4 #Ikki and Metabee's Day Off - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Sayonara, Ikki (Finale) Add episode ideas? Category:Episode list Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Ikki Tenryou, Attorney at Law Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Episodes